<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything, Everything by sunsetandvineyards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976205">Anything, Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetandvineyards/pseuds/sunsetandvineyards'>sunsetandvineyards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Armie is so gone for this boy jfc, Begging, Desperate Timmy, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Kinky, Loving Armie, M/M, Needy Timmy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, filthy filthy porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetandvineyards/pseuds/sunsetandvineyards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Armie had already been aching for it, dick instantly hard, when Timmy had first asked if the man could spank him. When Timmy had first implied that he had jerked off to the thought of Armie’s large palm painting his little ass red.<br/>~~~~~~</p><p>Or the one where Timmy has a spanking fetish. Armie doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, timmy/armie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything, Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED, OKAY?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie swallows hard. Feels the sharp, slow drag of his throat all the way down. Mouth all of a sudden much too dry, much too rough. And his chest suddenly feeling much too tight, much too tense. As though it’s caught. As though all of the wind has been knocked straight out of him and the air is just a little too thick. His lungs unable to manage. And it has the man gripping tight at his knee, has him squeezing at it hard as it bounces below him. Unable to keep himself still. Body absolutely thrumming with anticipation. Because, well.<br/><br/>Because Armie <em>did not </em>expect this.<br/><br/>Did not expect Timmy to....<br/><br/>Just didn’t ever think that…<br/><br/>Shit. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Because Timmy is still standing there right in front of him. Still standing there with one hand tugging nervously at the hem of his oversized sweater, the other one resting against the base of his neck, thin fingers absently rubbing back and forth across the skin of his Adam's apple nervously. And he’s looking at Armie from under thick lashes, his eyes timid, hopeful. Front teeth peeking out to nip at his bottom lip, to get it flushing red. His normally pale cheeks dusted a light pink. Bashful and unsure.<br/><br/>Armie knows that he needs to respond. Knows that he’s been sitting here, silently perched atop of the bar stool, for far too long now. Knows that Timmy is probably thinking that he’s crossed a line. Can see it written all over the younger boy’s worried, pretty face. Knows that the kid is thinking he’s over stepped this time and that Armie is surprised, shocked.<br/><br/>(And okay, well maybe Armie <em>is </em>both of those things...But not in the way that the younger boy is thinking. Not in the way that he probably expects).<br/><br/>And Armie can tell that Timmy’s fretting, now. That he thinks Armie is trying to think of a way to turn him down. Probably thinking Armie’s silence means that he's contemplating just the right words, just the right way to reject him gently, kindly. To ease the tension between them and spare them both the awkwardness. That he's about to sigh, shake his head. About to tell him that this isn’t a good idea. That they should just stick with the way things are right now and not push it any further.<br/><br/>That they shouldn’t bend this anymore until it breaks.<br/><br/>And well, maybe if Armie was a better man, <em>maybe</em> if Armie could actually clear his head for just one minute and take a step back to think….Well, that possibly <em>is</em> what he would say. Has half the sense to realize that maybe he<em> should</em> be saying that right now despite the way his entire body feels scorching hot, on fire. That maybe he<em> should</em> be ignoring the burning in his chest, the intoxicating want that’s coursing through him as he stares at the younger boy.</p><p>That maybe he should be ignoring the way his dick has already grown rock hard against his leg, trapped by the confines of his pants. The way he’s already itching to get his hands on the smaller boy, to pull him close and tuck his nose up against Timmy’s ear. How he wants to feel if Tim is already as hard as he is. Wants to feel just how<em> badly</em> the boy wants what he’s asking for.<br/><br/>So, uh. God. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Clearly Armie<em> isn’t </em>a better man. Doesn’t even stand a fucking chance. Already knows that he’s going to give in, that he is going to give Timmy <em>exactly</em> what he wants. Exactly what he’s asking for. Because Armie always has. Always will. Has been wrapped around this kid’s finger from the very first day that the two of them met. From the first time that he set eyes on Tim’s thin, pale frame when he arrived on set in Crema. From the first time that Armie met the gaze of bright, friendly green eyes and a cute, crooked smile that could light up any room.<br/><br/>Has been absolutely <em>hooked</em> ever since the kid first introduced himself. And a complete goner ever since Timmy first darted his sweet, pink little tongue against his mouth during their first rehearsal. Since the first time Tim climbed into his lap atop the grass, lips hot and eager under his own. And Armie has been tripping over himself every which way ever since. Has been doing anything and <em>everything </em>in his power to always get the kid’s attention, to get Timmy laughing. To get the boy’s sweet, red mouth curving up and his neck tilting back to beam at Armie. To look at him in that way that Timmy sometimes does. Like Armie may just be the best thing Timmy’s ever seen.<br/><br/>And Armie swears that his heart stops each and every time. <br/><br/>Swears that this kid fucking <em>knows it,</em> too.<br/><br/>And Armie can’t help it. Can’t even try.<br/><br/>But it’s not his fault, okay? It’s not Armie’s fault that he can’t seem to find his voice right now. That he can’t seem to catch his breath. The only thing he’s focusing on, only thing he can picture right now, being Timmy’s small, soft ass spread out for him. It’s not <em>his</em> fault that he can’t help but imagine Timmy on his hands and knees in the middle of the floor….or on the bed….or shit. God. Maybe even bending over the kitchen counter. Can’t help but picture the boy’s hips pushed up, ass cheeks spread and parted as he patiently waits for Armie to make his move. To take him apart. Can’t help that his entire body is fucking aching at the visual. <em><br/></em><em><br/></em>“Uh,” Timmy says then. Voice hesitant, insecure. Breaking Armie from thought. “Or like, we can just forget I even mentioned it. I didn’t mean to, like…I’m sorry if...” He trails off. Looks down. Can’t seem to finish his sentence.<br/><br/>“<em>No,”</em> Armie says quickly. Firmly. “No, Tim...That’s not…” Takes a moment to bring the glass of water in his palm to his lips. Takes a long, hard sip and revels in the way the cool liquid seems to soothe the burning of his chest slightly. Presses the glass to the side of his cheek briefly once he’s done and watches as Timmy looks back up to meet his gaze. Quirks a brow in question.<br/><br/>“That’s not…?” Timmy urges. Waits. Armie takes another sip.<br/><br/>God, this kid.<br/><br/>“It’s just,” Armie starts. Stops. Tries to regroup. Places the glass down behind him and slowly stands up. “Its just...You really want that?” Armie asks, trying his best to keep his voice steady as his eyes fall to the exposed collar bone peeking out atop of Timmy’s sweater. To the smooth, pale skin that he sees there. Tries not to appear too eager because he needs to make sure.<br/><br/>Because they’ve only crossed this boundary a little while back. Have only crossed this line of friendship to...Well,<em> whatever this thing is</em>, merely a few weeks ago. A mere few weeks ago when Timmy had finished one too many glasses of wine after dinner that night. When the younger boy had hooked his fingers around Armie’s wrist on their walk back to the villas, adorably giggling and stumbling over his feet. When he had guided Armie into his own room instead, had asked Armie to stay with him for a bit longer because <em>he wasn’t even tired yet.<br/><br/></em>But then Tim had simply pushed Armie back against the closed door once inside. Had leaned up on his toes, hands gripping tight at Armie’s shirt and stared up at him through dark, curious eyes. Had pushed himself flush against Armie’s broad chest, had tilted his face in question. Silently asking, urging Armie to slot their mouths together. To lean down and kiss him.<br/><br/>And, <em>God.</em> Armie had fucking loved it. Hadn’t even hesitated to slip his arms around Timmy’s waist and pull the small boy even closer. Had quickly dipped his neck and captured the boy’s wet, eager mouth in his. And the sensation of Timmy’s lips under his own then, with no other <em>reason,</em> with no other script or production indicating for them to do so<em>,</em> had been enough to get Armie’s head swimming. Had been enough to get his body feeling thick with arousal. Had gotten his cock growing rock hard between his legs.<br/><br/>Had been enough for Armie to feel confident, assertive. Had urged him to press their torsos and hips together even tighter. Desperately wanting to feel the beat of Tim’s heart against his own. And had fucking loved it when he could feel Timmy’s cock already filling as well, already pressing firmly against his own thigh. And the older man had groaned low in his throat when Timmy whined, when the small boy had sucked Armie’s bottom lip between his teeth. Had groaned even louder When Timmy whispered <em>I want you to touch me. </em>When he had grabbed Armie’s hand and placed it over his erect cock.<br/><br/>And so, just as any other man with a beating pulse would do, Armie had immediately dropped to his knees. Had instantly started to mouth at the crotch of Timmy’s pants. Licked at the damp patch forming there. Had reached down to cup his own dick when the other boy had whimpered above him. When Timmy had pushed his hips forward for more contact, had pressed his clothed crotch against Armie’s open lips. And Armie had quickly started working Timmy's pants open with his free hand, had rubbed his nose against the boy’s briefs, mouth watering as he inhaled. Had moaned at the scent, completely blissed out and...<br/><br/>Okay. Right.<br/><br/>So it’s probably safe to say that Armie had <em>loved it.</em> Had absolutely loved every moment during that night and every moment ever since.<br/><br/>Has absolutely loved each time that Tim lets his small, slender fingers lace with Armie's own. When the boy casually smiles up at him and kisses at Armie's knuckles when they're relaxing on their days off. Loves it when Tim leans over for a discrete peck between takes, when he's pretty sure no one else is looking and he's eager to get the older man's mouth on his own. And fuck. Armie absolutely <em>adores</em> it when he's got the boy laid out under him. When he's got the smaller boy trembling, sobbing, and cumming all over his cock or fingers. Because Armie swears that he's never seen a prettier sight. Swears that the way Timmy always nestles up into him afterward, with his soft curls pressed up under Armie's chin, is enough to get his heart fucking beating a million miles a minute. Swears that the the way the boy's thin, long arm drapes over his chest is probably one of the best feelings in the goddam world.</p><p>And just. Well. Armie just loves everything about it, okay? Loves <em>everything</em> about...</p><p>Well...<br/><br/>Just isn't willing to fuck this whole thing up. Isn’t willing to let it splinter, to let it end. <br/><br/>So despite the fact that Timmy looks like something meant to be taken apart right now. And despite the fact that the boy's suggestion is so (<em>so</em> fucking) tempting...Armie feels a bit on edge. Needs to make sure that he's making the right move here, that this is something Timmy <em>really</em> wants from him. That this isn't going to turn around and bite him in the ass. And just as the man is about to ask again, just as he is about to take another step forward and question Tim once more, the smaller boy is beating him to it. <br/><br/>“Yeah Armie. <em>God yeah</em>,” Timmy replies now. Head nodding frantically up and down. Moving his hand from his neck to tug at the base of his curls. And he's looking at Armie with wide, innocent eyes. Looking at Armie in that way that the older man can't ever fucking resit. “I do<em>,</em> shit. You have no idea. I think about it <em>all </em>of the time.”<br/><br/>Jesus. The words hit Armie’s square in the chest. Has his entire body suddenly feeling scorching, sizzling hot. The back of his neck growing damp.  Because the thought of Timmy thinking about this, thinking about Armie doing this to him when he’s by himself, alone in his room, has Armie choking back a groan. Has him stepping forward.<br/><br/>"Only think about <em>you,</em> Armie," Timmy continues. The words too fucking sinful to be spilling from such a <em>sweet</em>, pretty mouth. "Only want you to spank my ass. No one else."<br/><br/>And well.<br/><br/>Fuck.<em><br/><br/>Shit.</em><br/><br/>Armie's only human. Has truly tried his best. Doesn't need any more convincing because <em>Jesus fucking christ</em>. He's already so on board. Had already been aching for it, dick instantly hard, when Timmy had first asked if Armie could spank him. When Timmy had first implied that he had jerked off to the thought of Armie’s large palm painting his little ass cheeks red. When he had first walked in this morning and told Armie just how much he got off to the thought of Armie roughing him up a little, when he thought about Armie holding him down.<br/><br/>“Tim,” Armie breathes then. Runs a hand through his hair, pushes it back and away from his face. Watches as the younger boy bites hard at his lip again. Eyes open, hopeful. And <em>Christ.</em> It shouldn’t even be legal for someone Tim’s age to look this fucking good. To look this seductive. “Shit. Yeah, alright."<br/><br/>“Alright?” The other boy asks, voice excited, eager. Lips curving into a small smile.<br/><em><br/>"More</em> than alright,” Armie confirms, can’t even hold it back. Because Armie would give this kid anything, <em>everything.</em> Would never be able to say no. And so he makes his way over to the smaller boy in a few long strides. Lays one hand on Timmy’s small hip, squeezes. Brings his other hand up to cup at the boy’s soft jaw. Turns Timmy's face up to meet his gaze. “Christ, Tim. If you want me to. Then of course I will.”</p><p>Leans down, ducks his neck to bury his nose into the boy's curls. Presses his lips to Timmy’s forehead. Let’s the hand resting at the boy’s hip slip round back. Rests it just above the boy’s ass instead, spreading his fingers wide and listens to the way Timmy’s breathing become ragged, uneven. Feels the younger boy lift his hands to grab at Armie’s shoulders.<br/><br/>"I do," Timmy breathes. "I <em>really</em> do." And Armie groans. Feels his dick filling even more. Thumbs at the kid's cheek. <br/><br/>"Okay," He says softly, lets his hand drop even further. Moving his palm so that he's now cupping Timmy’s pert ass over his jeans. Can't help but smirk a little when he hears the boy moan.<br/><br/>“Love how big your hands are,” Timmy says then. Voice strained as he moves even closer. “Noticed them the first day, Armie. Couldn’t stop staring.” And Armie grunts, neck flushing hot. <br/><br/>“Jesus,” Armie breathes. Voice laced with pure arousal now. Hesitates for only a moment before he's murmuring, “Is that so? Been thinking about my big hands roughing up your tiny ass?” And sucks in a harsh breath because he'd be lying if he said he's never thought about it before. Lying if he said he's never had the urge to pin the boy down. To get him fucking breathless and helpless beneath him. And when Timmy whines, when the smaller boy buries his face into the crook of Armie’s neck and nods, clearly already loving it, Armie lets his eyes fall shut. Grips at the kid's ass even tighter. <br/><br/>“All the time,” Timmy mutters again and....<em>Fuck</em>. Armie’s nose finds its way behind the shell of Tim’s ear. Lips pressing to the side of Timmy’s face.<br/><br/>“That's so sexy, Tim," Armie groans. Because it is. God, it really fucking is. "Naughty little thing needs a good spanking, huh?” Armie teases, pulse heavy in his ears as he says so. Can’t deny the way his dick jerks when he hears the boy gasp, when he feels Timmy’s mouth part and mouth at his skin.<br/><br/><em>“Yes,”</em> Timmy breathes. And Armie finally pulls back, finally shifts his face so that he can take Timmy’s lips into his own. So that he can slide his tongue past the boy’s teeth. Pushes his leg forward so that Timmy’s erection is flush against his thigh. Lets his own hips jerk so that his dick is pressing against the boy’s soft stomach and groans into the kiss when Timmy begins to whimper. When he begins to rock back and forth against him. Desperate, needy little sounds escaping his throat.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Tim,” Armie murmurs when he breaks their kiss, when he lets their lips fall apart. Rests his forehead against Timmy’s. “How do you want it?” Like, on the bed? Or against the-”<br/><br/>“Over your knee,” Timmy blurts out instantly, hot breath hitting Armie’s slick lips. And Armie doesn't miss the way the kid's cheeks dust crimson. Blushing at his own words. “God, <em>please.</em> Wanna be over your knee.”<br/><br/>“Shit.” Armie says. Closes his eyes again. Feels his cock pulse, feels it fucking <em>throb</em>. Can’t believe this kid is even fucking <em>real.</em> Can barely believe that he’s gotten this lucky. Wants nothing more at this moment than to pull the smaller boy down across his lap, to tug his pants down over his pale ass and lay a palm against him. Wants to get the kid moaning, shaking. <em>Crying.</em> “God. Timmy, you’re so…” But he can’t finish his sentence. Just shakes his head. Drops the hand from the boy’s face to his backside so that both of his hands are squeezing hard at his ass now. Places another hard, burning kiss against Timmy’s open mouth. Pulls back and says, “Come on.”<br/><br/>Grabs Timmy by the hand and gently guides him across the room. Leads him over to the sofa. Pushes the coffee table back, further away so that there’s more than enough room. And when Armie glances to look at Timmy, when Armie gives the boy a questioning, quizzical look, he sees the boy’s mouth is open, parted. Sees that his face is burning red with arousal and that his eyes are blown wide. Sees that Timmy’s already reaching down to unzip his pants, pushing them hastily down his own legs and stepping out of them. Armie can’t help but laugh.<br/><br/>“Eager, much?” Armie teases playfully, causing the younger boy to smile shyly and shrug his shoulders. Watches as Timmy presses the heel of his palm down against himself over his briefs.<br/><br/>“You have <em>no idea,</em>” The boy responds. Licks at his lips, eyes falling to the sofa behind the larger man. Takes a step towards it. Looks back up at Armie expectantly. Lets out a faint moan when he presses his palm against himself again.<br/><br/>And then, well. Armie’s no longer laughing. Feels his throat going completely dry and decides to back up. Lowers himself down onto the couch, leans back and spreads his large legs. Pats his thigh and reaches out to tug on the kid’s shirt. Pulls Timmy forward.<br/><br/>“Come on then, baby.” Armie says. “What are you waiting for? Gonna get over my lap?” Can’t ignore the way those words have him feeling. Can’t ignore the way that his heart stutters when Timmy simply nods, fast and eager. When the boy walks forward and climbs onto the couch. As he slowly lowers himself so that he’s draped across both of Armie’s legs. Can't help but groan deep in his throat then because Timmy instantly buries his face into the crook of his crossed arms, perks his ass up in just the right way, dick sliding against the man’s jeans.<br/><br/>It's a goddam <em>sight</em>, that's for sure. One that has Armie letting both of his hands fall to Timmy’s ass then. Has him trailing his wide palms slowly up and down over his tight, presented cheeks. Has him squeezing once, twice. and has to take a deep, slow breath when he hears Timmy whine, when the boy turns his face to the side so that Armie can see his blissed out expression. So that he can see his eyes fluttered shut. Clearly already loving having Armie’s hands on him.<br/><br/>And when Timmy wiggles in his lap, when he pushes his ass up a bit higher, Armie takes the hint. Doesn't tease. Just slides his fingers beneath the band of the boy’s briefs and slowly peels them back. Pulls them all the way down to his ankles, slips them off, so that Timmy's cute, pale ass is showing. So that Armie can get a good look.<br/><br/>“Yes…” Timmy whines then. “<em>God</em>.” Spreads his legs. Spreads them wide enough so that Armie can catch a glimpse of his puckered rim.<br/><br/>“Shit, baby,” Armie huffs, returning his hands to Timmy’s cheeks. Can't resist pulling them apart so that he can see even better. So that he can get a full, open view of the boy’s sweet, quivering hole. Can’t stop himself from dipping one finger between them, from letting the pad of his finger trace against the sensitive skin there. Swallows when Timmy whines at that, when he presses up, up.<br/><br/>“Armie, <em>please,</em>” Timmy begs then. Squirming on his lap. “Do it. God, spank me.” And his pleas urge Armie to reluctantly let go, to watch as the boy’s ass jiggles back into place. Urges Armie to rub his right palm once more along the boy’s pale skin. Pats at his smooth cheeks.<br/><br/>“Such a <em>naughty boy,</em> Tim,” The older man groans, chest tight and hot as he says so. Chuckling when the boy simply nods, when he doesn't correct him. When he sees that Timmy's face is mindlessly rubbing back and forth against the cushions, whimpers falling from his lips. And then Armie is lifting his palm up, up. Letting it linger in the air for a few moments so that the boy sucks in a sharp, expectant breath. So that Timmy's biting at his lip and  spreading his legs even wider in anticipation. And then Armie finally gives it to him, finally brings his hand back down. Watches, mesmerized, as his open palm lands firmly against his little ass with a loud, <em>sharp</em> slap. Watches his cheeks bounce. Watches, with his dick absolutely straining, as the boy’s porcelain skin immediately blooms with heat. As his little bum instantly grows pink.<br/><br/>And that's with only <em>one</em> spank. Holy fuck.  <br/><br/>“<em>Jesus Christ,</em>” Armie groans, in absolute awe. Spanks him again. Absolutely enthralled with the way the boy's skin blooms so pretty, with the way it heats up. Feels fucking drunk off of it and suddenly finds himself wanting to see just <em>how</em> red it can get. So he immediately lays another, hard slap to the boy’s pinking skin. Hears the boy gasp, whine. Then lays down another. And another. <em>Can't stop.</em> Can’t peel his eyes away. Loves the way Timmy's pert little ass looks as he continues laying spank after spank against him. Can’t stop staring at the way Timmy begins to rock against his lap, how he begins thrusting his small hips back and forth atop of him. How he already looks and sounds completely <em>wrecked</em>. Breathless, needy little whines escaping his lips.<br/><br/>“Oh god, <em>oh god</em>,” Timmy gasps, voice muffled in the couch cushions beneath his face. Moaning each time that Armie’s large hand makes contact with his delicate skin. And Armie can feel the boy dripping, feels the wetness against his legs. Decides to take a quick break to grab Tim by the hips. Pulls him up so that the boy is resting on his knees with his back arched, face still pressed hard into the sofa. Pulls him high enough so that Armie can snake his hand under the boy’s waist, so that he can grip at Timmy’s dribbling cock.<br/><br/>“Fuck, Tim,” Armie growls. Begins fisting at the smaller boy’s rigid prick. “You’re so wet here, baby. You <em>love</em> this, huh? Love getting your pretty ass spanked and played with?”<br/><br/>“Yeah. <em>Fuck, fuck,</em>” Timmy moans loudly, practically incoherent. Beginning to thrust down into Armie’s fist. “Love it so much, Armie. Love being over your knee, <em>holy shit. </em>Been waiting for it. Been waiting for..<em>.</em>”  Voice cutting off then into a long, drawn out moan because Armie lays a particularly hard slap to his ass. Much harder than all the others. Hard enough that Armie feels the boy’s dick pulse in his hand. Feels it spurt. Brings his hand to Timmy’s mouth, presses them against the boy’s lip.<br/><br/>“Suck, baby,” He says and Timmy does. Opens up obediently and begins lathering the older man’s fingers with his spit. Laps at each digit lazily, moaning around them as he does so with his lips shiny wet. And once they’re good and coated, once they’re sufficiently lubed up, Armie trails them back to Timmy’s ass. Presses his hand between the boy’s cheeks and lets just one finger slide in. Lets it slowly curve up and push against the sweet spot inside of him. Listens as Timmy mewls. Watches with wide, blown out eyes as Timmy rocks back onto it, taking it even deeper and lets the boy fuck back onto it once, twice, three times before he’s slipping it back out. Leaving his pretty hole empty to instead lay another harsh, stining spank against his ass.<br/><br/>“Oh, fucking <em>shit</em>,” Timmy pants, babbles. Whines high in his throat. “That’s so...<em>so</em>…”<br/><br/>And Armie does it again. But uses two fingers this time to push inside of the boy’s exposed hole. Fucks them into him slow, deep. All the while continuing to pull at the kid's aching dick, Armie's own breaths growing heavy, ragged as he does so. Because Timmy’s absolutely losing it now. Is whimpering and writhing atop of him, pushing his ass back, back, back onto Armie’s hands. Then down into Armie’s fist. Can't seem to make up his mind. Face scrunched up tight and damp with sweat.<br/><br/>And Armie can tell that Timmy's close. Knows all the signs by now and feels his own dick jerk at the thought. Desperately wants to see him fall utterly apart, wants to get him crying out with it. So the man pulls back his fingers again, causing the boy to shudder and whine at the loss. Causing Timmy to try and chase them, pushing his ass back even more, trying to get them back inside. Making Armie snicker as he begins spanking once more. Each hard stroke against the boy's skin perfectly in time with the hand on the younger boy’s prick.<br/><br/>“Want you to cum, Tim,” Armie tells him. “Want you to cum while I spank this pretty red ass of yours.” Dips his fingers back into his entrance. Gives him a few quick thrusts. Pulls them back out. “Can you do that, baby? Can you cum for me?” Timmy just keens, nods against the cushions. Looks so fucking lovely as he does so.<br/><br/>“Armie...” Timmy starts. Pants. Tries to continue but only a choked whine comes out instead.<br/><br/>“Yeah, <em>fuck,</em>” The larger man goes on. “I know you can. Know that you can be my <em>good little boy. </em>Right baby?” And it only takes a few more spanks, only takes a few more tugs of Armie’s tight hand on the boy’s leaking dick before Timmy’s stilling. Before he’s going rigid above Armie’s lap and gasping. A long, drawn out whine falling from his lips as he begins to spill into the older man's fist. As his hips begin to shake. “Oh, yeah. Just like <em>that,</em> darling. Jesus Christ.”<br/><br/>The sight before him has Armie groaning, has him pushing his fingers back inside of the boy’s ass. Pressing in deep<em>.</em> As deep as he can manage so that he can help finish Timmy off. Swears when he feels the boy’s ass clenching tight around his fingers. Watches as the boy’s legs finally give out, as he falls flat onto Armie’s lap, onto his stomach. Body squirming atop of him and riding out his orgasm against the older man’s leg, moan after moan spilling from his pretty mouth. Armie’s fingers fucking him right through it.<br/><br/>And after a few more seconds, when the boy’s body has finally stilled, when the whines have finally seemed to die down and Timmy has gone languid, pliant across the man’s lap, Armie gently removes his fingers. Slips them out of the boy’s ass and listens as Timmy hisses, whimpers, his body over sensitive. Slides out from under him, leaving Tim on his belly, his face still pressed to the sofa, so that Armie can stand up and hastily unbutton his own pants. Can barely stand to wait a moment longer before he gets a hand on himself. Has to quickly pull out his dick, has to grip at it tight. Has to give it a few, long strokes as he stares. Moaning as he takes in the boy’s sweet, spanked red ass. How it looks so deliciously sore and hot to the touch. Jerks his fist even harder as he trails the rest of Timmy’s lithe, lax body. Laying spent and fucked out against the cushions.<br/><br/>“God, Tim,” Armie groans. Climbing back onto the couch, repositioning so that he’s now straddling the younger boy’s back. “You’re so hot. Got me so <em>fucking hard.</em> Can you turn around...can you..” And he’s cupping at the kid’s face, pulling, urging the boy to roll over. Stripping off his own shirt when Timmy shuffles, when the boy presses up on his elbows so that he can turn over. So that he can lay on his back.<br/><br/>“Shit,” Timmy breathes. Chest rising and falling heavily. Eyes lidded. Wrecked. Offers Armie a small, shy smile.<br/><br/>Armie shuffles forward, gets even closer. Close enough so that he can rub the shiny wet head of his dick along the boy’s parted mouth. Cups at the boy’s jaw again and tilts his head back. Almost loses it when Timmy instantly parts his mouth, when he opens right up. As the kid lets his eyelids droop and tilts his neck back even more, making it easy for Armie to slap his dick against Timmy's eager, wanting tongue.</p><p>And then Armie’s pushing in, in, guiding his dick into Tim’s hot mouth and swearing as he starts rocking his hips. As he frantically begins sliding his cock in and out. Trying his absolute best to hold back, to remind himself to be gentle. To not just completely fuck into the boy's sweet face. And groans fall from his mouth, deep and low, when Timmy brings his hands up to rest on his legs. When Armie watches as small, delicate hands grip at his thick, sturdy thighs. As the boy looks up at him then, looks up at him from under heavy eyes. Spit trailing down the side of his stretched out lips. As he moans around Armie’s dick and….fuck.<br/><br/><em>Fuck.</em><br/><br/>Armie’s coming. Doesn’t even have time to warn him. Doesn’t even have time to pull back before his dick is tightening, pulsing, spurting into Timmy’s open mouth. Just watches in awe as Tim simply closes his eyes, as he takes it in and swallows it down. As he tries to get it all, taking as much as he can. The excess spilling out over his red lips, dribbling down onto his chin. Looking absolutely <em>sinful</em>. <br/><br/>“God,” Armie pants when he pulls back. Watches the way his dick slips out of Timmy’s mouth.  How it drags across the boy’s bottom lip, spurting a few last drops of cum across his face. "God..." Slumps forward so that his palms are pressed on either side of the Tim's face. So that he's staring down into Timmy's hazy expression. <br/><br/>“Holy shit,” Timmy responds, voice raw. A shaky, sleepy smile slowly painting his face. “That was...<em>shit.</em>” Releases a breathless, tired laugh.<br/><br/>“That was so sexy, Tim,” Armie responds. Thumbs at the boy’s soft face, rubs at his cheek. “So fucking hot. Oh my god.”<br/><br/>“Yeah?” Timmy asks, bites at his lip coyly. Starts lifting himself up, sitting up so that he can lean against the couch’s armrest. Uses one hand to push back damp, sweaty curls. “You really liked spanking me <em>that much,</em> huh?” And the smirk he gives him makes Armie chuckle. Has him shaking his head and letting his eyes drop to the mess of Timmy’s face. Can’t stop himself from reaching out, from letting his fingers smear through it.<br/><br/>“Fuck, yes. I'd like doing anything to you.” Armie breathes. Leans down to press his lips to the smaller boy’s mouth in a sweet kiss. Pulls back and says, “Like doing <em>everything </em>with you<em>.</em>” Lets his eyes meet deep green once more and hopes that Timmy can see the truth there. Feels his chest flutter when the boy simply smiles.<br/><br/>“Yeah. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SEE. Kind of sappy endings mean this wasn't just complete and utter porn, right?</p><p>OH PS. I finally got a tumblr. Follow me because i'm lonely. Sunsetandvineyards.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>